Siapa bilang Grisia tidak dibutuhkan?
by syntia.amano
Summary: AU. Bagaimana kalau Grisia dibawa Scarlet jalan-jalan saat pemilihan 12 Holy Knight? Roland jadi Sun Knight, dan para 12 captain holy knight (kecuali Georgo) 'mungkin' akan tetap 'menderita' karena Pope yang berkuasa. [short part] OOC. Geje.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Short story, karena aku sedang tidak bisa bikin cerita panjang ToT

* * *

><p>Semuanya berawal dari percakapan geje Scarlet dengan Neo dan satu sorcerer(?)<p>

Scarlet : Grisia, anak manis itu jadi bejat karena ulahmu!

Neo : (buang muka) Grisia, hutangmu jadi 5 tahun! (Grisia yang nongkrong di belakang panggung langsung protes)

Scarlet : Seandainya dia tidak aku tinggal saat itu, dia pasti bisa jadi Demon King sejak awal.

Neo : Sayang sekali, dia sudah aku pilih jadi Sun Knight.

Scarlet : Aku sama sekali tidak setuju!

Neo : (gerumbel) kalau saat itu Roland bisa ditemukan, Grisia pasti aku tendang.

Scarlet : Kau bilang apa? Neo : Dia muridku, Sun Knight ke 38. Kau nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain.

Sorcerer(?) : Jadi gimana kalau di ulang?

Neo + Scarlet : Apa?

Sorcerer(?) : Grisia dibawa Scarlet, dan Roland jadi Sun Knight.

START!

Part 1 : Tertukar

"Rasanya aku salah pilih penerus," curhat Neo pada Chasel dalam salah satu sesi curhat berkepanjangannya dengan kata lain, dia menerobos kamar Chasel sambil membawa salah satu minuman apel (alkohol) yang dibuatnya. "Mungkin aku harus memilih anak secara random meskipun aku sama sekali tidak tahu nama mereka, yang jelas mereka pasti bisa tersenyum," ujarnya.

"Mengingat itu adalah kau, aku rasa pada akhirnya kau akan menendang anak itu dan mencari Roland untuk menjadi Sun Knight selanjutnya," ujar Chasel yang dari tadi tidak menyentuh alcohol. Neo langsung tertohok. Karena itu Neo, dia pasti juga berpikiran hal yang sama, terutama karena dia akan lupa siapa anak yang dia tendang. "Bagaimana kalau Roland dan Lesus kita tukar? Seharusnya sejak awal mereka memang ditukar," tawar Neo dengan mata berbinar. Menukar Roland sang anak pembela kebenaran dan Lesus sang anak manis yang jago berpedang dan tentunya masih 'bisa' tersenyum tentu saja sangat menggoda.

"Meskipun aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu, Lesus terlalu baik untuk menjadi Judgment Knight. Lagipula aku khawatir sepertinya sejak konfrontasi pertama mereka, sepertinya penyakit lambung Lesus makin parah."

"Konfrontasi? Yang kayak gitu memangnya bisa disebut konfrontasi?! Roland justru lebih ingin menghabiskan waktunya berpatroli dan menghukum mereka yang bersalah," sedih Neo. Bayangan bahwa saat konfrontasi pertama mereka Roland malah dengan jelas-jelas mendukung pekerjaan Judgment Knight dan malah menjelaskan hal apa yang harus dilakukan sehingga membuat Lesus menjadi mual. Anak sebaik itu…

Neo dan Chasel menghela nafas bersama-sama. Rasanya penerus mereka benar-benar harus ditukar demi kebaikan generasi selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 : Tersenyum

"Aku Roland," ujar anak lelaki berambut coklat yang baru saja menolong seorang anak perempuan yang sedang dikejar oleh anjing saat dia sedang berpatroli sendirian. Mereka berada di salah satu sudut kota yang sangat dekat dengan salah satu toko permen, meskipun Roland sama sekali tidak sadar akan keberadaan toko permen karena terlalu sibuk mencari siapapun yang sedang atau akan dalam masalah.

"Ah, aku Grisia salam kenal," ujar anak perempuan itu sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor oleh debu. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku, apa kamu mau permen?" tanyanya sambil merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop padanya. Roland menggelengkan kepala. "Eh, tapi aku cuma punya lollipop blueberry. Karena aku kebanyakan makan gula jadi untuk sementara uang jajanku dipotong," curhatnya sedih.

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa," jawab Roland yang memang berjiwa ksatria. "Kamu bisa makan permenmu," ujarnya. Grisia mengangguk dan mulai membuka bungkus permen lolipopnya dan menjilatnya perlahan.

"Lalu kamu disini sedang apa?" tanya Grisia penasaran. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini."

"Aku sedang berpatroli sendirian sebagai salah satu pelajaran menjadi Sun Knight," jawabnya bangga.

"Eh? Kamu Sun Knight? Keren! Aku juga ingin jadi Sun Knight!" serunya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak ikut seleksinya?" bingung Roland lebih kepada karena anak perempuan itu tidak mendaftar daripada pada kenyataan bahwa dia adalah perempuan sementara Sun Knight seharusnya adalah lelaki. Lagipula bukankah seleksi untuk menjadi 12 Captain Holy Knight termasuk salah satu peristiwa besar?

"Hehe Saat itu kakakku mengajakku ke Moon City. Aku ditraktir makan sepuasnya!" ujar Grisia sambil tersenyum lebar yang membuat mata Roland tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Grisia, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?" tanya Grisia dengan polosnya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tersenyum?" Grisia mengedip-kedipkan matanya.

"Karena aku bahagia," ujarnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya agak bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan anak lelaki di depannya.

"Kenapa kamu tersenyum kalau bahagia?" tanyanya lagi.

"Karena aku senang, jadi aku ingin orang lain bisa merasakan kalau aku bahagia dan ikut senang juga. Kakak bilang aku punya senyuman yang bisa membuat orang senang melihatnya. Jadi aku juga akan tersenyum supaya kamu bisa tersenyum juga!" ujar Grisia yang masih tetap tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tersenyum," curhatnya. "Kata guruku senyumku menakutkan," lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita latihan tersenyum! Kita perlihatkan bahwa Roland juga bisa tersenyum dan tidak menakutkan!" ajaknya yang membuat Roland mengangguk perlahan.

* * *

><p>AN : Karena Grisia kecil begitu cantik Roland menganggapnya perempuan


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 : Jurus rahasia

"Sun Knight! Captain Sun Knight!" teriak Lanbi sambil menyeberangi lapangan latihan berpedang. Neo, Sun Knight generasi ke 37 yang sedang kesal karena latihan berpedangnya dengan platoon-nya diganggu, menoleh ke arah lelaki berambut biru yang memakai google di kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neo secara langsung, tanpa babibu.

"Cara apa yang kau pakai?" Neo mengerutkan kening. "Roland! Kau pasti punya jurus rahasia supaya Roland bisa tersenyum!" yakinnya.

"Apa?! Roland tersenyum?!" kaget Neo. Bagaimana mungkin murid didiknya bisa tersenyum? Padahal dia yakin kalau Roland pasti akan jadi Sun Knight pertama yang tidak bisa tersenyum.

"Kau belum tahu?!" kaget Lanbi. "Aku melihatnya saat dia dan Ceo berlatih pedang."

"Dimana dia sekarang? Anak kurang ajar itu beraninya dia bilang tidak bisa tersenyum!"

"Image, image," ingat Lanbi sebelum Neo semakin parah menghancurkan image Sun Knight, meskipun image Sun Knight sudah rusak begitu Neo menjadi Sun Knight ke 37. "Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Roland bisa tersenyum?"

"Setiap hari aku menyuruhnya tersenyum, senyumnya mengerikan." Masih terasa segar di ingatan Neo saat pertama kali dia menyuruh Roland yang akhirnya mau belajar tersenyum setelah mengeluarkan argumen berkepanjangan, bukannya senyuman yang ceria, melainkan senyuman yang mirip nenek lampir yang keluar. Kalau Neo tidak sadar itu Roland, dia pasti menebasnya, karena mengira itu adalah undead yang bangkit dari kubur.

"Apa ada hal yang aneh yang terjadi belakangan ini?" tanya Lanbi lagi.

"Dia tetap latihan pedang, bertengkar mulut denganku setiap kali aku menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu, berpatroli dan pergi mengkonfrontasi Judgment Knight." Meskipun niat sesungguhnya muridnya itu adalah melihat proses hukuman berlangsung dan biasanya pergi sebelum dia sempat mengkonfrontasi Lesus karena takut sakit lambung Lesus lebih parah lagi.

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada?" tanya Lanbi lagi. Neo meyakinkan lelaki di depannya itu yang langsung tampak sedih. "Apa benar-benar tidak ada cara untuk membuat Ceo bisa melihat wanita?" stressnya.

* * *

><p>Lanbi = Storm Knight generasi ke 37<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 : Sugar

"Kamu kenapa menangis?" tanya seseorang pada anak lelaki yang sedang duduk sambil membawa cake.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya anak itu yang kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat seorang anak perempuan bermata biru besar sedang memandangnya. "Apa kamu cleric yang baru?" tanyanya pada anak perempuan itu karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Bukan, aku kemari karena ingin bertemu temanku," jawabnya. "Emm, cake itu tidak kamu makan?" tanya anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu penasaran.

"Ini roti yang pertama aku buat tapi…" belum selesai dia bicara cake itu sudah disambar dan di makan anak perempuan di depannya. "Jangan! Itu terlalu manis!" serunya.

"Eh? Enak kok," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa tidak terlalu manis?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku suka, enak. Aku lebih suka ini daripada yang ada di toko kue. Apa kamu pembuat kue?" Anak lelaki itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku Ice Knight," jawabnya muram.

"Kenapa? Apa kamu tidak suka jadi Ice Knight?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku tidak boleh tersenyum. Aku takut kalau aku tidak tersenyum aku akan kehilangan teman," sedih anak lelaki itu.

"Tapi dari tadi kamu tidak tersenyum, dan aku suka kamu," jawabnya ceplas-ceplos. Ice Knight muda itu terkejut. "Aku suka roti buatanmu. Lain kali kalau aku kembali kesini aku ingin makan roti itu lagi!" serunya dengan senyum lebar yang sampai membuat anak di depannya iri.

"Tapi aku tidak tersenyum?" bingungnya.

"Tapi bukankah kita sudah jadi teman? Apa kamu tidak mau berteman denganku?" tanya anak perempuan itu dengan nada sedih. Ice Knight muda itu langsung menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Namaku Grisia, kalau kamu?"

"Ecilan."

* * *

><p>NB : Icilan atau Ecilan adalah nama Ice Knight generasi ke 38 tergantung penerjemahannya<p> 


End file.
